1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet including rectangular framework including frame members, wherein, in a region of the outer corner edges, free spaces are formed for the accommodation of angled edges of double-wall covering members, which are juxtaposed each other, and at least one covering member is configured as a cabinet door which is pivotally mounted on the framework by hinges and which is closable and openable by closure members on the framework.
2. Description of Related Art
Switchgear cabinets are preferably used outside and increased attention to security against unauthorized opening of the switchgear cabinets is required. A double-wall covering makes a forcible attack on the cabinet more difficult. Security against vandalism in the region of the hinging and closure side of the cabinet door is not always sufficient, as often access to the hinge and the closure is provided.
It is one object of this invention, with a switchgear cabinet of the type described, to improve the hinge and the closure of the cabinet door so that security against the forcible opening is increased in these places without restricting the arbitrary combination of covering members and cabinet doors on the framework.
This object is achieved according to this invention, with the covering members and the cabinet doors having an interior wall and an exterior wall, the formed cavity extending at least partially over a free space of the associated vertical frame member. In the region of the covered free space, the cavity receives hinged members on the one vertical side, and closure members on the opposite side. Counter-hinged members disposed on the framework and counter-closure members are provided and the hinging points are disposed inside or outside the cavity of the cabinet door and the closure points are always disposed inside the cavity of the cabinet door.
With the hinged members and closure members as well as the hinging points and the closure points inside and outside the cavity of the cabinet door, access to the vertical points of the hinging and of the closure of the cabinet door is made practically impossible and thus security against vandalism is improved. The counter-hinged members and the counter-closure members are fixedly attached on the framework and are also covered by the cabinet door.
In many cases it can be sufficient for the exterior walls of the covering members and the cabinet door, at least on their vertical sides, to be angled over the vertical sides of the interior walls and to extend with an angled end portion into the free space of the facing, vertical frame member of the framework. For the desired, increased security, the horizontal and vertical covering members and the cabinet doors are angled and configured in the same way on the horizontal and vertical sides as well as are orientated relative to the facing frame members.
The angled end portions can extend parallel to the angle bisector between the outer planes of the framework, which are juxtaposed each other at right angles in the region of the vertical frame member, and are at a pre-determined spacing from the planes, access to the inside of the internal wall of the switchgear cabinet then becomes even more difficult.
A possibility for developing the regions of the outer edge corners is for the exterior walls of the covering members and of the cabinet doors to merge into the angled end portions via a transition portion, which is angled at a right angle or at an obtuse angle in the direction towards the associated interior wall.
A defined stop position of the closed cabinet door is obtained because the inside of the interior wall of the closed cabinet door lies in the facing outer plane of the framework.
To prevent a tool from being placed in the region of the gap between the covering members, which are juxtaposed each other at a right angle, including the cabinet doors, the pre-determined spacing between the outsides of the angled end portions and the facing angle bisector is smaller than the thickness of the interior walls and exterior walls.
The connection between the interior wall and the exterior wall of a covering member or of the cabinet door is simplified because the interior walls, at least on their vertical sides, have angled edges, which abut the insides of the transition portions of the exterior walls and are connected thereto, for example welded.